


Skeleton Grave

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Samhain and the two men wind up in the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton Grave

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

Albus ran and laughed into the night, Gellert not far behind him. When the man almost caught him he made a sharp turn and smiled as the other blonde swore and scrambled after him. So caught up in his amusement was he that he failed to notice that the man had gained on him. He yelped as he was tackled to the ground and laughed even as he was pinned down.

"That was in no way humorous, Albus," Gellert chided. "You can't just get me randy like that and run off."

"You enjoy chasing me," he said, once his laughter subsided.

Gellert sighed and murmured, "I'm a glutton for punishment. But now that I've got you." The man smirked and rolled his hips forwards.

"We're in a cemetery, Gellert. I doubt that," Albus turned his head to look at the name attached to a large tombstone that looked like a cross with a skeleton holding a sword, for some reason it wore a cloak, "Sir Ophius Phlemming would appreciate us copulating on his grave.

"He's dead Albus, he won't care," Gellert said, as he pulled at his trousers.

"You had better hope that he didn't become a ghost and that he doesn't come flying over here when he senses something amiss," Albus warned.

"I don't quite care right now, Albus," the man said, frustrated.

"All right then," he chuckled, as he conjured some lube.


End file.
